


Heist Gone Wrong

by Secrettheorist22



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bad Things Happen Bingo, Gen, Impalement, Museum Heist - Freeform, Non-romantic friendship, Robbery, falling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:48:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25813807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Secrettheorist22/pseuds/Secrettheorist22
Summary: Everything had been planned down to the T, but plans don't always go as planned do they?
Relationships: Original Female Character & Original Female Character, Original Female Character & Original Male Character
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Heist Gone Wrong

This was going to be the score of a lifetime. One for the books; written in the headlines for months to come. A priceless painting named _Interchange,_ stored on the spotless white walls in Chicago no less. Not only is it worth three hundred million dollars but it is also owned by the biggest drug trafficker in the northeast, Octavia Donatelli.

Italian mob boss that runs at least two other very wealthy enterprises, that are apparently clean as can be. Avery knew better than to believe that though, she knew better than anyone how to keep your dirty laundry off the public clotheslines. He is number forty-six in the black book Avery always kept close to her chest, and chances like these do not come around every day.

Avery spent months planning this operation. Making sure she had the specs to the building down like the back of her hand, security details, art shipment routes, even who had showcases up. She thought about hiring a forger, but eventually decided there wasn’t time and she wanted to stir up a little chaos.

She chose the moment right before the big reveal. It was riskier to swipe after it had been restored and placed in the museum where it was to stay. She’d need more equipment, and that would weigh her down. Paintings were secured to the wall, not only with sturdy metal fasteners, but also trip alarms. She cut it down but doing that destroys a priceless piece of history. She’d need it off the wall still if she was going to store it into a canister. 

Avery suited up in her sleek black outfit and slipped on her mask. The classic robber look except this suit, worth about five grand of thick but light specially designed polymers. Lightweight but flexible. Thick but breathable.

Stealing was what she was good at, trained in the art of deception, breed to be bad. She grew out of the bad part, thankfully. Cut off her bad influences, well sort of. Avery used her talents for good at least, modern day Robin Hood some people referred to her as. Stealing from horrible awful people like Donatelli and giving back to people he personally harmed.

Backpack pulled on tight, mask in place, security cameras on a loop, and ascension gear hooked up. On the roof, through the vents, hanging from the ceiling, dismount, and grab and go. Avery knew it was a lot more complicated than that, but she preferred things simple, and this was simple.

Avery slipped into the museum with ease, cutting lights off with the tap of a finger to distract the guards. She moved almost silently through the vents to her destination and set her little winch into the vent and hooked herself up to it. _Just go down, unbolt the painting, pull it from the frame, and get out. You can do this._ She double checked the main lobby and saw the lovely velvet sheet over what was her objective for the night before lowing herself down from the ceiling. _If it wasn’t for climbing gear I have a feeling it would be a whole lot harder._ When her feet touched the pristine floor, she unhooked and pulled her backpack in front taking out the bolt cutters and small wire cutters. Avery had already disabled the alarms so all she had to do was snip the wire, unattach the painting and get out before security came back around. She had seven minutes to clear the room, which was like a walk in the park.  
  


Avery had pulled the painting down, studying its perfection, before flipping it over to remove it from the frame. This part was tricky and could ruin the painting if done incorrectly but she knew what she was doing, popping staple after staple free. She made sure to leave no traces too, but she stopped dead in her tracts when she heard him. Heard someone she never expected until _after_ the heists were over. “No, I said a man on the painting at _ALL_ times. It is no wonder why your boss called my department requesting an agent on this. Your security protocols are absolutely bloody ridiculous.”

_Detective Nathaniel Price, Interpol. Fan fucking tastic…_

Avery moved faster to pull the painting free. She hung the empty frame up and through the sheet on as she ran to hook herself back up to get the hell out of there. _Come on, come on…stupid latch…_

Detective Price walked in eyeing a document as she hit the switch on her remote and ascended as fast as the pocket winch would allow. She was at least out of eyesight when he looked up, but she couldn’t resist staying behind to hear what he had to say.

“Oh wonderful, you haven’t completely screwed this… a moment…” Avery’s eyes widened as he knelt to the floor to find a forgotten staple. _Shit shit shit._ She rolled that painting as fast and quietly as she could and entered the vent. She heard him rip the velvet sheet off and yell. “To the roof NOW. That’s her exit!”

 _Mega shit…_ Avery thought about turning back and walking through the front door but her gear was on the roof, she had to get it or it could be traced back to her and that alone could pin at least a dozen other major art thefts on her. Thankfully, she got to the roof before them and barred the door grabbing her things and hooking herself up to jump off the roof. She had a cable wire to lead her down. It wouldn’t be smooth, but it would be better than prison. She heard him beat on the door hard and yell out for her, well the only thing he knows her by “ _Le Voleur de Nuit”._ She smirked at the nickname Night Thief as she tried to hook herself up. The latch was stuck for some reason and she struggled to get it undone and by the time she did Price had made it through the door gun raised. “Stop! Show me your hands!”

Avery paused to look up and took a step back to the ledge securing the lock in place. She looked out to three other guys with guns on her. _This isn’t good…_ Avery slowly lifted her hands casually and took another step back. “STOP MOVING!” She just smirked and stepped right off the ledge.

For a moment she thought she’d actually get away, but when a hand grabbed her backpack and the supporting wire, she knew it wouldn’t be good. “What the hell are you doing?! Trying to kill me? Let go before… Shit.” Avery watched as the latch she rigged snapped and her eyes widened. It was only a two and a half story drop but that would still do some massive damage if she fell. “Nevermind! Pull me up! Pull me up!”

Price tried to secure the painting first and slipped it off her back as her feet dangled free. “Stop! You can have it after you pull me—” His grip slipped and her stomach dropped, “S-stop…please…pull me up I’ll…I’ll surrender…” He ignored her as he got the painting off and tossed it on the roof before the strap of her backpack snapped and she fell further down before grabbing what she could of the bag. “Please! I’ll break my neck if I fucking fall!”

“I-I’m trying to!” He yelled back. She could feel him slowly pulling her up, but her gloves were making her slip. Her gloves were designed for grip but not grip her backpack, its surface was too smooth.

“S-stop! I- I’m slipping. I need to—”

“Jump up and grab my hand, I will catch you. We can swap—”

“Like hell I’m doing that!” Avery yelled out and slipped again. She squeezed her eyes shut then felt the guide wire at her feet. She could still use that, maybe. “I- I’m sorry Detective but I’ll see you around some other time… do me a favor Inventory that piece…belongs to a drug dealer.”

“You’ll WHAT?! Don’t do you dare—” He didn’t have a chance to talk her out of it before she let go and fell fast. She tried to grab the lead but it quickly burned her hands, even through the gloves. Thankfully she managed to slow herself down a little before she hit the ground pretty hard. She heard him yell after her and she rolled over to side feeling a lot worse than she expected to. “You bloody idiots, get down there NOW!”

Avery took that moment to sit up and that when she noticed it. She figured it was the adrenaline to keep her from noticing it right away, but there it was. A broken branch from a pine tree stabbing through her thigh, “Well that’s unexpected…”

“You there hands up!” A guard yelled after her.

“Time to go. Impaled or not.” She mumbled then struggled to her feet. She didn’t exactly know what to do about that but the only thing on her mind at the moment was escape, and escape is what she had to do.

Avery hobbled along as fast as she could knowing these security guys wouldn’t really _shoot_ her. Then a bullet whizzed by her head. _Well guess I was wrong._ She took a free moment to turn back and fire a dart out of her wrist. She always had tranquilizing darts on hand and the suit, well it had a feature for that.

Avery saw the guard out of her peripheral vision hit the ground and she continued to run off. Her car was just through the trees and once she was there, she’d disappear into the night like she always did, except this time, she’d be empty handed.

[…]

The ride back to base was anything but pleasant. By the time she got to her car, the adrenaline had worn off and the pain from being impaled by a tree made of sap did nothing for her. It was going to be a heel of a thing getting that out and properly cleaning it. _At least I don’t have to worry about the cops on my trail._ She was confident she lost them a while ago.

Avery pulled as much of the branch off she could but left it in, she heard you were supposed to do that. “H-Harper! Get out here now, I need you!”

The auburn red head bounded down the stairs practically beaming with delight, “You’re back! Did my coding masterpiece get you into the museum, or how about the painting, is it— Avery?”

Avery looked at her as blood dripped from her leg onto the hardwood floor. She pulled her mask off letting her blonde hair spike out as she walked toward the kitchen to make herself a drink, a strong one. “Get the suture kit and stuff… I didn’t get the painting, well I did but…Ah… just get it.”

Harper took off to get the first aid kit. This was not the first time Avery had come home with an injury like this. They usually had to stock up on medical supplies often, Avery was anything but careful.

Avery was sipping an expensive scotch when she gripped the stick and pulled it out the back of her thigh where it went in. She cried out and her leg buckled before she crashed into a chair at the kitchen table.

Harper came up and sat the kit down before helping her undress so she could get to the wound. “You should have waited to pull that out, what if you didn’t get it all?”

Avery took another sip, “I wanted it over with…” she breathed out. “Please just take care of it…I’m sorry.”

Harper looked up at her and rolled her eyes, “You are not, so don’t lie to me. What the hell happened?”

“Queen Interpol was there and blocked my escape. Fell off the damn roof. Lucky I didn’t break my neck.” She explained taking another long sip.

Harper hummed as she looked at the wound from the front then opened the antiseptic and poured it on a rag. “Okay here it comes.” She said before pressing it firmly down. Avery cried out and slammed her drink down cursing her quietly. “I know, but if you weren’t so reckless, I wouldn’t have to do this you know.”

She only nodded at first before taking another hefty sip scotch, “You make it worse though because you want me to be more careful. I know there are pain meds in that bag.”

Harper chuckled softly and continued to clean the front of her leg carefully. “Yes, but you should drink and take them. Okay ready for the stitches or should I wait and clean the back?”

Avery shook her head, “No, lets just get this over with…I’m tired after screwing that up.”

Harper nodded, “Alrighty then, I’ll try to be more gently.” She got to work cleaning and stitching her up as Avery groaned and cried out quietly. When Harper hit a particular spot, she yelled out loudly, “You did that on purpose!”

Harper chuckled, “Yes I did. Quit jumping off buildings.”

**Author's Note:**

> Tw: impalement and falls. Wound care with no medicine. Also probably inaccurate


End file.
